zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 20
Cow vs. Cucco animals that can help you, with milk and gliding. Solar flute : :I'm running out of Ideas. Solar flute : : I think we can have more interesting battles than this. : :stardude, remeber to sign your comments, supports, and opposes. Solar flute : : This lols me. Scarletspeed7 16:47, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : XD I like the summary. It's good. I'll take it! --AuronKaizer 17:17, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : Ugh I love the randomness of this fight it seems like something I would come up with, but I cant just see the cow winning unless it was a magical cow (no offense to the cow). NintendoGamer1124 : : This seems interesting and the description made me giggle. midnaslave 20:44, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : i like the randomness of the battle and think it would be funny whoever wins! ssherry92 : : This is kind of random, but at least it's interesting. Plus, it's original beyond belief. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:36, 8 November 2008 (UTC) : : Stupid and interesting at the same time. Guy22 : : I don't understand what this fight would be about. Cow vs. Cucco? This would not make a good fight. The cow isn't even important in the games...I don't think they are. User:Dragonmaster kayla : come on now a battle of farm animals.its just not really going to happen. is it? Saria vs. Ilia Two important girls from two Link's hometowns. User:Stardude613 : : This is so not a fair fight. Ilia gets lobotomized by Moblins, and Saria is super-strong. PS, sorry for forgetting to sign. Scarletspeed7 17:36, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : :Scarlet, you forgot to sign your vote. Solar flute 16:48, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : I don't see it being a bad fight, but not a good one either. Can't decide. --AuronKaizer 17:17, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : Doesn't seem like an even fight saying saria is a sage and ilia was captured and lost her memory. NintendoGamer1124 : : It doesn't seem like a very interesting fight to me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:47, 8 November 2008 (UTC) : : This will be a great fight. Two girls fighting over Link. User:Dragonmaster kayla Makar vs. Saria A battle of musically talented short Forest Sages who both technically have tons of power and who both enjoy being stuck inside of temples, forcing you to rescue them. Also, both of them get their own song. Scarletspeed7 16:47, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : I...like it? What? --AuronKaizer 17:17, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : Saria would win no doubt. She is pretty well known and in some peoples eyes in a much better game, and she has a the famous song named after her. NintendoGamer1124 : : Lots of similarities, but I don't like it for some reason. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:11, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Wallmaster vs. Zant's Hand I almost won two week ago and since some people really liked it (including me) I'm bringing it back for another chance. NintendoGamer1124 : : we have one hand's only fight this week. Lets not do one next week. Scarletspeed7 20:49, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : Yeah, enough hands for a while. It's a decent enough idea, but there are better ones. --AuronKaizer 21:53, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : I don't see what's wrong with having the same theme. Variety is important, but this is a good fight, and Dexihand and ??? aren't the same kinds of hands as Wallmaster and Zant's Hand. It would be like saying that Great Deku Tree vs. Maku Tree is very similar to Deku vs. Korok, just because they're all plants. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:42, 8 November 2008 (UTC) : : Thanks Xykeb Zraliv because we have dragons ALL THE TIME in the temple of courage and no one seems to take notice. NintendoGamer1124 : : Well, no, Solar flute seems to be quite aware of it. I agree that the dragon theme will get old eventually, but the whole "hand" thing has been used once (I think....I'll look pretty stupid if I'm wrong about that). Hardly what I'd call overused. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:01, 11 November 2008 (UTC) : :good fight, bad timing. Solar flute 06:27, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Navi vs. Ezlo A battle of two advice giving characters, who will win? Ssherry92 : : I can't see this becoming a very positive battle. You know how loved Navi is by everyone. I'm indifferent. --AuronKaizer 21:53, 7 November 2008 (UTC) : : I don't see this being a particularly creative or original fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:43, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Volvagia vs. Stallord Dragon vs. dragon skeleton. Guy22 : : i like this fight! Ssherry92 : : I like this fight, but I kind of think that Stallord will win. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:04, 8 November 2008 (UTC) : : I would really like this fight. You all know I love my dragons. User:Dragonmaster kayla : :Third fight with drogon vs. Dragon, Third fight with volvagia, second fight with Stallord and second fight based off theories. Solar flute : : It's a good fight idea, but way too obvious. Using Stallord in a fight = always win for Stallord, unless his opponent is Bruce Campbell. --AuronKaizer 17:09, 11 November 2008 (UTC) : : Go for it. Leo604 20:36, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Happy Mask Salesman vs. Mido Nuff Said -Werewolf4797 : : Now THIS is the kind of match worth seeing. Scarletspeed7 07:38, 8 November 2008 (UTC) : : I really don't get it....what exactly is supposed to be the relation? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:49, 8 November 2008 (UTC) : : why does there have to be a relation? Scarletspeed7 18:26, 8 November 2008 (UTC) : : There doesn't have to be, but it makes the fight more engaging and less....random. This fight seems random to me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 10:51, 9 November 2008 (UTC) : : fair enough. Sometimes I jsut like to see a "clash of the titans" if you kow what I mean. : : ??? Solar flute : : Not to be rude, Werewolf4797, but could you please explain what the point of this fight is? I don't get it at all, and based on Solar flute's vote, I'm guessing he doesn't get it either. Plus, I don't see how this is really a "clash of the titans"....it's a bullying Kokiri (well, or a town....which would make even less sense) and a dude that sells masks. Not exactly what I'd call titans, in terms of in-game power, or popularity. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 10:51, 9 November 2008 (UTC) : : This match-up doesn't make any sense to me at all. --AuronKaizer 17:09, 11 November 2008 (UTC) : i just dont get it? i mean why. Navi vs. Ciela Two faries that were great companions to Link in battle. User:Dragonmaster kayla : :Navi wins. Just like all of the other times this has been suggested. Solar flute : :It won't work. Guy22 : : I see a lot of people not liking either of them and not knowing who to vote for. I know that's what would happen to me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:21, 10 November 2008 (UTC) : : Navi hands down. NintendoGamer124 : : Yeah, this'll be a fun positive battle without stories of terminal cancer obtained through Navi and her "helpfulness." I'm just sayin'. --AuronKaizer 17:09, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Comments Thanks solar flute for getting the next match up! Scarletspeed7 16:47, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Your welcome. Solar flute 16:50, 7 November 2008 (UTC) I have checked all of them, the only one we don't have an image for is the cow. Solar flute 23:24, 9 November 2008 (UTC)